Son Ombre
by Kaguya.Nemausus
Summary: Tu étais Kaguya. Une Shinigami avec un Potentiel convenable à un rôle convenable sortie d'un milieu étrangement pas convenable. Tu t'attendais qu'à ça. Une petite vie convenable à la 5ème loin du Rukongai. Mais... C'était sans compter ton Capitaine, le mystérieux Aizen Sosûke qui t'entraîne dans les trahisons et de Ichigo qui bouleverse tout. Après tout, tu n'étais que son Ombre.


Debout face l'imposante quartier, tu hurlais int rieurement. L'uniforme ha de cette organisation contre ta peau et ton regard las devant un tel d bridement. Tu tais Kaguya. Nouvelle 3 me si ge de la 5 me. Tu aurais aim e tre Kaguya, la m re du Rukongai. Ou alors simplement Kaguya, la r volutionnaire. Mais voil , 150 ans on avait d cid que tu tais trop puissante pour rester au Rukongai. Que ta puissance m ritait d' tre utilis e pour cette satan e Soul Society. Ta t te dandinait doucement quand le vent souffla dans ton abondance chevelure rousse. Peut- tre es ce que tu tais comme un magnifique vase pour la Soul Society ? Une chose dot e d'une valeur inestimable mais dont personne ne veut toucher. Ce r le de 3 me si ge tait parfait dans ce cas. Tu tais haute mais en m me temps personne te donnait vraiment de responsabilit .

A vrai dire, tu ne le savais pas vraiment, tu te contentais de pousser simplement ta chevelure pour viter qu'elle entrave ta vue. Malgr toute la ranc ur que tu prouvais contre ces gens, tu avais le pincement typiquement de l'excitation dans ton c ur. Peut- tre que tu pourrais changer les mentalit s ? Rendre les shinigamis plus humains pour ces pauvres tres qui se mourraient dehors. La pauvret , la mis re Tout a pour une petite lite puissante. Quel injustice ! Mais il faut croire que tu as t choisie pour en faire partie. Toi et ta grande bouche. Toi et ta rousseur. Toi et tes yeux trop innocents.

Poussant la porte du b timent, tu te grattas la gorge. Un faible bonjour se r percuta dans le lieu clos o r gnait une opulence que tu n'avais jamais vu. Rien tait cass , rien tait ab m . Le plancher ne grin ait pas comme chez ton ancien patron. Tu te sentais presque indigne d' tre parmi ce haut lieu. M me si tu as pass 3 ans l'acad mie, tu te sentais intimid e. Marchant pas de velours sur le sol, tu te mouvais comme un ombre. La pi ce tait en fait un long couloir qui donnait sur pleins de petites pi ces o tu voyais des hommes et des femmes pench s sur des documents et l'air profond ment concentr s a tel point que tu n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche pour les g ner. Pas par pas, tu atteins le bout du couloir. Tel une danseuse de pacotille, tu te tendais l . H sitante comme une chatte, ton regard saphir empreint d'une h sitation m lancolique. Tu voulais fuir, prendre la porte, mettre les voiles, te casser !

Mais le regard de tes parents t'en emp cha. Tu voyais leurs yeux pleins de joie et de fiert . Leur petite fille allait enfin devenir plus grande et devenir puissante ! C' tait incroyable

Peut- tre que Dieu lui m me voulait que tu sois ici, le kimono trop moulant pour toi et ses sandales trop grandes. Ta main se leva doucement pour frapper vigoureusement la porte. Aucun bruit, puis un bruissement de papier comme si on rangeait soigneusement un dossier dans un bureau. Une voix grave t'ordonna de rentrer. T tanis e, tu te vis comme dans un r ve ta main qui se posa sur la poign e de la porte. Appuyant dessus, te faisant rentrer dans ce bureau. Debout face un homme.

Ta premi re r action t'ordonna de t'agenouiller en signe de respect mais tu pouvais pas. Il te clouait sur place, te privant de tout mouvements. Pourtant il tait assez banal. Grand certes mais d'une banalit captivante. Les cheveux soigneusement en bazar, le regard marron chaleureux cach derri re une lourde paire de lunette monture noire. Il respirait la bont et la paix, c'en tait presque enivrante pour toi, petite Kaguya qui n'avait connu des hommes que les mains moites et les regards br lants.

Pourtant, ta conscience te piqua les c tes. Tu piquas de la t te, t'inclinant devant cet tre qui avait d j tout ton respect. Une voix tonnement assur e sortit de ta bouche, une voix d nu e de cet instant d' garement que tu avais ressentie.

-Je me nomme Kaguya Nemausus, je suis la nouvelle 3 me si ge. Je cherche le capitaine, on m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider prendre mes fonctions, la Vice-Capitaine Hinamori tant en mission. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?  
Il eut un petit rire qui se mua en un franc rire grave. Fait trange devant lui, tu sentais une d vorante solitude. Comme si chacun de ses gestes recelaient une lourdeur path tique.

Ses pieds se rapproch rent de toi et tu sentis sa main chaude sur ton paule. Relevant lentement la t te, sa proximit fit violemment vibrer ton c ur. Ce n' tait pas de l'amour, tu en tais s re. Mais, comment expliquer a ? C' tait comme un violent lien intrins que lui. Secouant la t te, tu te concentras sur ces paroles.

-J'attendais ta visite Nemausus-san. Je t'avoue que je suis surpris que tu ne connaisses pas ton capitaine. Je suis Aizen Sos ke, celui qui te superviseras. J'esp re que notre collaboration sera bonne.

Il se courba un peu devant toi et ton c ur le suivit. Quel tait ce lien ? Aucune id e et a t'emmerde d j . Te frottant la t te nerveusement, tu murmuras :

-Je suis d sol e, j'ai tendance a tre un peu trop t te en l'air en ce moment. J'ai toujours du mal faire la transition entre le Rukongai et ici.

L'homme te regarda par dessus ses lunettes, comme une chouette un peu curieuse. Il te demandait du regard ce que a signifiait. Avec un haussement d' paules tu continuas :

-Je viens du Rukongai, on m'a dit que j'avais un tr s fort potentiel donc j'en sors juste apr s 3 ans l'acad mie. Et on m'a mit en 3si ge directement. Voil toute mon histoire.

Son regard se fit plus per ant et curieux tandis qu'amicalement il reprit la parole. Vous vous tutoyez naturellement c' tait tr s curieux.

-Je vois, ravi de te savoir dou e, une bonne recrue pour la 5 me. Suis moi, je te fais visiter et je t'expliquerai tes fonctions.

Alors simplement, sans une ode de r sistance, tu le suivis. C' tait naturel, beaucoup trop naturel pour toi. Comme si tu avais toujours fais a, comme si tu avais toujours t l . Une ombre, Son ombre. 


End file.
